Oops
by Silvergorgon
Summary: One argument full of emotion leads to the power couple everybody has been rooting for since the beginning finally getting together


Oops...

This is an AU in which Kanji has a younger sister who can only speak English (she's adopted) and only a select group can understand her (Kanji, Mrs. Tatsumi and Naoto) I decided to create this AU because I'm in a writing rut at the moment so fan fictions are going to be the way I will keep my writing juices flowing. So without further ado! Here's big brother Kanji!

Lately the two siblings had been closer than ever (Getting kidnapped, facing yourself and subsequently becoming involved in solving a murder case will do that) so when Kanji told a fourteen year old Cara Tatsumi that he had a crush on a certain androgynous detective her immediate go-to advice was to tell Kanji to go and tell them his feelings... Which may have worked if she hadn't added a nonchalant "what's the worst that could happen?" at the end of that sentence, which has resulted in the following argument which took place entirely in English.

"Fuck that!" Kanji bellowed flailing his arms in a fashion that nearly decapitated his sister

"Kanji, we've been through this already! If you don't tell them then they'll never know and before you know it they'll be on a case in America or some shit! I know you're scared-"

"Damn right! Look, it's not as though I've been subtle has it!" Still bellowing he clutches at his hair angry tears cloud his vision, he knows it's a possibility and he just wants to punch something or break down and cry.

"They're as dense as a fucking brick when it comes to this stuff Kanji! They've never had anyone like them before. But please trust me when I say even if they do reject you" interrupted by a loud groan from her brother she continues "Then you're one step closer to getting stronger, but you know what? I don't think they will. I think it will be better for you both in the long run if you just swallow your goddamn pride and spill your guts to them" She pleads, she knows this is hurting him and she's trying her hardest to make it stop, dropping hints didn't work, shit in the hospital after taking a Katana through the guts trying to protect her brother she nearly told the poor detective herself but she knows she can't...He's crying and pacing now and all she can do is sit on the floor and try not to undo the stitches keeping the infamous wound sealed. But she's really tempted to risk it just to hug him and make him stop crying.

"I've tried, when you were in hospital they never even left my side and every time I tried to tell them all that came out was a fucking mess of stuttering and bullshit! All this time I've been in love with them but I still can't tell them! God knows what Dad thinks of me now..."

"Don't you fucking dare Kanji! Dad loved us both! He told us both to be strong for Ma! He told us both that he'd love us no matter what! He's looking down at us all willing you on! I threw myself in front of a blade to save you and I won't let you hurt yourself like this anymore!"She yells, now standing up grabbing the front of Kanji's shirt and pointing at his face tears pouring down from her eyes.

"Then tell me how! Show me how to do this because I'm clueless!" Kanji yells, only making her angry and prompting her to say something she definitely would not have said if she'd noticed the visitor standing at the doorway...

Naoto's POV

When Naoto left their apartment that afternoon they had everything planned, they had their confession letter in their breast pocket of their favourite coat and the signature hat, the only difference about them that day could have been the dark circles underneath their eyes after staying up through the previous night trying to piece together something worthy of their first confession letter to possibly the best young man she's ever known, sure she was in love at this point with the blonde delinquent with a heart of purest gold. Their nerves almost sent them backtracking to the Shirogane residence but their stubbornness made them press forward, sure that no matter what the outcome it would be better for the both of them.

In retrospect, they thought, his sister seemed to catch on relatively quickly to their emotions. Another teddy bear wearing a leather coat that likes to swear and express her emotions to anyone who can understand, the poor girls screams still fresh in her mind. Because of Naoto's quick thinking and Chie Senpai's swift feet she had survived. And because of her, so had he. And Naoto would be forever grateful for her near sacrifice, knowing he'd have done the same for her, blood does not limit sibling's closeness it seems.

Now at the door of Tatsumi Textiles Naoto is surprised to see no-one at the front of the shop, perhaps Tatsumi-San made an errand? Then they heard the shouting. Was that Kanji-Kun? Entering the shop they heard the shouting clearly now, were Cara-Chan and Kanji-Kun having an argument? Despite their conscience they made their way to the back, towards the residence and standing in the doorway, started to listen...

God knows what Dad thinks of me now..." What brought this on? Naoto noticed the tears welling up in the tailor's eyes and their heart broke, who did this to him? They continued to listen as an infuriated Cara march toward the distraught young man and pull him down to her level.

"Don't you fucking dare Kanji! Dad loved us both! He told us both to be strong for Ma! He told us both that he'd love us no matter what! He's looking down at us all willing you on! I threw myself in front of a blade to save you and I won't let you hurt yourself like this anymore!" This speech drew tears to the detective's eyes, what was spurring these depressing thoughts into the poor boy's head? If only they could just reach out and pull him close, but they found themselves unable to move.

"Then tell me how! Show me how to do this because I'm clueless!" And before the poor detective could conjure up a single thought Cara uttered a sentence that drew an incredibly rare gasp from Naoto's lips

"Tell them Kanji! Just go and tell that clueless detective you love them! That's all you have to do!"

Cara's POV

A tiny gasp from the doorway grasped her attention...Oh god, she thought, letting go of Kanji's sweatshirt, she'd really fucked it up this time hadn't she...

"N-Naoto!" kanji gasped, horrified at the events that had just transpired, straightened up and put his hands to his mouth in shock. The detectives face almost identical to his, slowly Naoto dropped their hands and slowly asked him

"I-is that true?"

"Oh god oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Kanji, Is what she says true? Please tell me!"

"Yes! It's all true okay! Oh god I'm going to be sick..." Bracing himself against a wall he spat his words as he looked down at the floor, trying not to reveal traitor tears clouding his vision once again.

"Ugh, well you can start laughing at me now if you like!"

"Why would I do that?" The detective questioned with a smile spreading across their face as they proclaimed

"I...I love you too!" At that Kanji looked up, shocked, and with all the grace of a newborn colt fell to his knees, Naoto rushed over to him, joyous tears in her blue eyes, and knelt in front of him. Grabbing both of his hands and kissing them in an attempt to calm him down.

In the midst of all the emotions, Cara smiled softly and wiped her own eyes and sat down by the table again, watching the two of them come to terms with the new confessions. After Kanji had calmed down a little he wiped his face on a handkerchief that Naoto had handy and pulled them into a hug, still knelt on the floor, and kissed their hair and face as the small detective giggled (yes, Cara was surprised too) and kissed him back.

"Good god Kanji! Cara! Are you two alright!?" Cried Mrs. Tatsumi, in fluent English, bursting into the room after the front door had been left haphazardly open by Naoto.

"Ma! Sorry, yeah we're fine, guess who finally confessed his feelings!" Cara gestured to the two new lovers sat on the ground close to the door, now holding hands with very bashful expressions on their faces.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought somebody broke in! Would you like some tea Naoto-Kun"

"Yes, thank you Tatsumi-San, after today's events I think it may be best" their voice still quivering with joy, left over nerves and tears

And with that, began a long story which, to this day, is still being written...


End file.
